


Not Bother

by Lisbethsan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Caught, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbethsan/pseuds/Lisbethsan
Summary: Y/N = Your Name





	Not Bother

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name

David Rossi/Reader

Nobody knew about you and David. Except Aaron Hotchner, your boss. 

I mean, who would understand a 36 year old woman dating a 61 year old man? He was old enough to be your father!

But that didn’t stop you two. In fact, it made things more interesting. 

You found that older men knew what they were doing. 

“David,” you drag out his name, singing. You hear commotion downstairs, so he's probably in the kitchen. 

You grab a towel and head to the bathroom. You started filling up the bathtub. 

Once it was nice and warm, you grabbed a bath bomb and let it dissolve in the water. 

You then let your body submerge itself in the water. It was nice and warm, letting your muscles relax. 

“....Bella!” David called out, but you were slowly drifting to sleep in the tub. 

David went inside the bathroom and saw you. He smiled. 

“Mind if I join, Y/N?” David asked, his voice waking you up. “Oh, hi honey. Yeah, sure.” You smiled at him.

He undressed and joined you in the bath. You slowly leaned towards him, giving him a massage. 

“Hm,” he grunts. You smile. “Work, huh?”   
He nods. “Yeah, looks like the crazy never seem to rest.” You giggle. 

You grab the cup you use to put water over your head. “I hope this at least relaxes you a bit,” you say as you pour water over his black, with the slightest shade of white, hair. 

He grabbed your wrist. “I know something else that relaxes me well..” your cheeks burn. “Oh yeah?” He winks at you and you both let your lips touch. 

A good five minutes pass, and you found yourselves all over each other. 

…

Until both of your phones ring. 

You groan, hiding your face on the crook of his neck. “Come on,” he says, chuckling. 

Both of you get up to check the messages. “New case. Get to the jet in 30.” Thanks, Garcia… you thought.

With both of you dressed, you headed to the jet.   
A smiling J.J. greeted you inside, with a large cup of coffee from your favorite coffee shop. “Oh, you're a sweetheart.” You say, grabbing the cup. 

“Let me guess, in the middle of a… shower when we called?” She asked. You raised an eyebrow. Then you noticed.

Your hair is wet. 

You turn, seeing David's hair also wet.   
Your cheeks turned red. 

“Oh! Um, yeah. Sort of.” You say, looking down.   
She looks back, following the direction of where you looked before. 

She noticed his hair wet. Then she noticed the hickey under your ear. 

Her mouth formed a big ‘O’. Your eyes widened, and you made her sit with you at the corner of the jet. 

“J.J-” you try to say but she interrupts. “Is HE the one you were talking about the other day? About him being different and the best you've ever had?!” You waited a couple seconds just to nod. 

J.J. hugs you. “Oh! Why didn't you tell me before?” 

You sighed, playing with your fingers. “I guess.. I guess because I was afraid what people would think. I mean, he's almost twice my age.” she cupped your cheek. 

“Oh, hon. You do whatever your big heart tells you to do!” You smile. “Yeah, you're right.” You look back on David, who caught your look and winked at you. Your cheeks blushed. 

Hotch then entered the jet. 

“Sorry for the sudden call, there's been a child abduction in California and we need to get there fast.” he told everyone. 

Everyone gathered around as the jet took off.   
“Are we sure Anna just didn't run away from home? Looking at how many times their house dialed 911, it could be possible.” You said to the team. 

“That could be possible. A 12 year old is bound to get tired of hearing her father be abusive to the mom.” David chimed in. You nodded.   
J.J. tried to keep her smile in. 

After the briefing, you decided to look at the documents alone. 

You felt someone’s presence sit down next to you. You looked up to see David. 

“Oh, hey. Everything okay?” You asked, closing the case file. 

“Yeah. You know, we really should be careful of how we show up to work. Especially around profilers,” he says. You look confused until you see your handkerchief on the pocket of his blazer. 

You then look towards the team, who were all looking at you both, immediately looking towards something else as you caught their stare. 

“Should we even bother anymore?” You ask, smiling. “Nope.” he squeezed your hand. 

The following couple of days were hard, but having caught the pedophile who kidnapped 12 year old Anna felt good. 

... Plus, you and David Rossi got to finish what you both started before you both got called in.

I'd say that was a win-win.


End file.
